YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 005
"Rocking Party" is the 5th episode of the series and the 52nd episode overall. The tournament continues and Pinkie has to duel against her sister Maud Pie. Will Pinkie win? Featured Duels Applejack vs. Derpy Muffins Applejack controls "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position and 1100 Life Points while Derpy controls "Ditsy Goddess" (1000/1000) in Attack Position, a face-down ("Ditsy Dynamic") and 900 Life Points. Turn ?: Applejack "Orchid Cowboy" attacks "Ditsy Goddess", but Derpy activates her face-down "Ditsy Dynamic" to swap the ATK of both battling monsters, but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Cowboy", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the activation of "Ditsy Dynamic" and destroy it. "Orchid Cowboy" then destroys "Ditsy Goddess" (Derpy 900 → 0). Pinkie Pie vs. Maud Pie Turn 1: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Pony" (1700/1100) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Maud Maud draws. She then Normal Summons "Rockstone Warrior" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Rockstone Warrior" attacks "Balloonimal Pony", but Pinkie finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. She then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Balloonimal Pony" with "Balloonimal Eagle" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Pegasus" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Pegasus", its ATK and DEF become equal to the total ATK and DEF of its Fusion Material Monsters ("Balloonimal Pegasus": ? → 2900/? → 1900). She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Dog" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Pegasus" attacks "Rockstone Warrior", but Maud activates her face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Maud Maud draws. "Rockstone Warrior" attacks "Balloonimal Pegasus". "Balloonimal Pegasus" destroys "Rockstone Warrior", but due to the effect of "Rockstone Warrior", Maud takes no Battle Damage. Since "Rockstone Warrior" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Rockstone Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. She then activates her face-down "Battle Call" to Tribute Summon during her Battle Phase. She then Tributes her two "Rockstone Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Megastone Golem" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. "Megastone Golem" attacks "Balloonimal Dog", but Pinkie activates her face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent her monster from being destroyed by battle this turn and halve all Battle Damage she takes involving it (Pinkie 4000 → 3100). Since "Megastone Golem" attacked, its effect increases its ATK by 200 ("Megastone Golem": 2800 → 3000/3000). Turn 5: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Surprise Draw" to Tribute "Balloonimal Dog" and draw one card equal to its Level. "Balloonimal Dog" is Level 3, so she draws three cards. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then activates "Balloonimal Rhino" (Left 1) and "Balloonimal Rhino" (Right 7) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Balloonimal Dog" (1000/1000) and "Balloonimal Chameleon" (1100/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Balloonimal Chameleon" to substitute itself as "Balloonimal Dog" for a Fusion Summon. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Balloonimal Mouse" to fuse "Balloonimal Dog" with "Balloonimal Chameleon" treated as "Balloonimal Dog" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Orthrus" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Air Pump" to increase the ATK of "Balloonimal Pegasus" by 1000 ("Balloonimal Pegasus": 2900 → 3900/1900). Maud finds the Action Trap "Toothache", which forces Maud to send the top three cards of her Deck to the Graveyard. "Balloonimal Pegasus" attacks and destroys "Megastone Golem" (Maud 4000 → 3100). Since a Rock-Type monster was destroyed by battle, Maud activates her face-down "Rubble Summon" to Special Summon two copies of "Stone Sentry" (1400/1300) from her Deck in Attack Position (as their combined Levels equal the Level of the destroyed monster). Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Orthrus", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Balloonimal Orthrus" attacks and destroys both "Stone Sentries" (Maud 3100 → 2500 → 1900). Turn 6: Maud Maud draws. She then activates the effect of the two "Stone Sentries" in her Graveyard, banishing them to draw four cards (Two cards per "Stone Sentry"). She then activates "Stone Serpent" (Left 3) and "Stone Rhino" (Right 9) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Fossil Tusker" (1800/0) and "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000) in Defense Position and "Tectonic Colossal" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Tectonic Colossal" to destroy all Attack Position monsters her opponent controls and inflict 200 damage times the Level of the destroyed monsters at the cost of skipping her Battle Phase. "Balloonimal Pegasus" and "Balloonimal Orthrus" are destroyed (Level 7 + Level 6 = 13) (Pinkie 3100 → 500). Turn 7: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Fusion Pop" to banish "Balloonimal Pony", "Balloonimal Eagle", her two "Balloonimal Dogs", "Balloonimal Pegasus" and "Balloonimal Orthrus" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Chimera" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Chimera", it gains 800 ATK and DEF equal to the number of monsters used for its Fusion Summon. Six were used ("Balloonimal Chimera": ? → 4800/? → 4800). Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Chimera", it can attack up to a number of times equal to the Fusion Material Monsters. Due to the effect of "Tectonic Colossal", it cannot be attacked as long as Maud controls other Rock-Type monsters. "Balloonimal Chimera" attacks and destroys both "Fossil Tusker" and "Granmarg the Rock Monarch". "Balloonimal Chimera" attacks "Tectonic Colossal", but Maud finds and activates the Action Card "Candy Shower" to switch "Balloonimal Chimera" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Maud Maud draws. She then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Balloonimal Chimera" to Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Tectonic Colossal" to destroy all Attack Position monsters her opponent controls and inflict 200 damage times the Level of the destroyed monsters at the cost of skipping her Battle Phase. "Balloonimal Chimera" is destroyed (Pinkie 500 → 0).